


Hope Whispers "Try it one more time"

by CydSA



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris moves in with Adam, Adam is as dumb as a stump and his gaydar is still broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Whispers "Try it one more time"

It felt like forever ago, the time they'd had together in Boston. Since then, the new Idol had been crowned, they'd been on tour for what seemed like eternity and they had crossed paths for an hour, perhaps two at a time.

Kris had opened for Bare Naked Ladies, Keith Urban, Lady Antebellum and Maroon 5 among others. Adam had headlined his own tour, supported by Orianthi and his baby sister, Allison.

It had been a long time since they'd just been together, quiet and comfortable. Adam wanted that time again. He just hadn't expected it to happen like this. He tossed the last bit of his water back and turned to look at the bed.

The pretty mouth was slightly open and he was breathing evenly.

His face was gray and drawn and Adam could see the lines of fatigue.

"It's only cool to stare at someone when they're sleeping if you're Edward Cullen." That rough drawl surprised Adam and he looked into dark caramel eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping," he confessed and lay down carefully next to Kris.

Kris lifted his head a little and asked, "You okay with me being here?"

"Yeah, always," he replied softly and then couldn't help himself. He brushed a stray lock of sweaty, messy hair back from his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Kris shrugged one shoulder and burrowed his face deeper into the pillows. "As okay as I can be," he mumbled.

Adam stroked his back and started to hum the melody of one of his newest songs.

"'Snice," Kris told him sleepily and crashed.

Adam woke up cranky and his eyes were scratchy with lack of sleep. He looked over at the other side of the bed and saw the indent of Kris' body.

He didn't let himself imagine waking up next to Kris every morning.

He resisted the urge to roll over and shove his face into Kris' pillow.

He was rather proud of himself for rolling off the bed and heading for the bathroom instead.

After he'd attended to his bladder and brushed his teeth he went in search of Kris. He found him curled up on the porch swing, coffee cup cradled in both hands, looking out on the canyon.

"I like it here," Kris told him without looking around. "It's peaceful."

Adam sat down next to him, snagged the coffee and took a sip. He handed it back to Kris. "It's why I bought it," he said and grinned, "My first big expense."

Kris dropped his head and leaned against Adam's shoulder. "It's not as big and flashy as I thought you'd get," he admitted.

"Hey, I can do subtle!" Adam exclaimed and grinned at Kris' doubtful look. "I've discovered that the camp and the glitter are better left on stage. Now that I'm older," Kris snorted and Adam poked him, "I prefer the calm to be prevalent in real life."

They sat together and shared the coffee sip for sip as they watched the city waking up in the distance.

"So," Adam asked eventually, "how long do we have this time?"

Kris rolled his head lazily to look at him. "How long can I stay?" he responded.

Adam sighed. "You know that you never have to leave," he said.

Kris smiled slowly and asked, "Can I stay until I feel stronger?"

Adam leaned down and pressed a dry kiss to his forehead. "Stay forever if you like," he whispered.

  
Kris' divorce was finalised six months later, and despite his protests, Adam's friends threw him a party. Adam watched Kris being passed from person to person, kissed, hugged, fondled and groped and realised that his friends had somehow become Kris' friends too.

He watched Danielle stroke a gentle hand down Kris' face.

He watched Brad sidle up behind him and tuck long fingers into the back of Kris' jeans.

He laughed when Kris swatted him away without turning from his conversation with Alisan.

Kris turned around when he heard the laugh and grinned at him. Adam felt his heart trip. There was love there.

He felt a hand on the small of his back and looked down at Danielle. "Hey sweetie," he said and bent down to kiss her. "We haven't had a chance to chat yet."

She leaned against him and smiled. "I was talking to your boy," she told him.

He slanted his eyes back to Kris who was waving his hands around trying to explain something to Alisan. "He's not my boy," he protested.

Dani stared at him. "Are you stupid or just dumb as a stump?" she asked. "That guy over there," she indicated Kris, "he's yours. In every way. It's up to you to decide which way you want him."

"On a bed, legs spread," Adam muttered and Dani giggled. He smiled ruefully. "Seriously though, he's just got a divorce, he's certainly not ready to be in another relationship. He's my best friend," he rolled his eyes when she glared at him, "my best _guy_ friend and I really don't want to fuck that up."

Dani patted his arm. "I understand, angel, but don't be _so_ considerate that someone comes and steals him right from under your nose," she warned.

He nodded. "Just let them try," he growled and she walked off laughing.

Kris came over and looped an arm around his waist. "I'm drunk," he confided cheerfully.

"I know," Adam grinned down at him. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were slightly unfocused and he looked adorable.

"I think Brad wan's my ass," Kris informed him, eyes squinting.

"Brad's an ass man," Adam agreed and dropped his arm around Kris' shoulders. "You having fun, baby?"

Kris nodded. "Way good," he told Adam and reached up and kissed him, wet and sloppy on the mouth. "You taste funny," he said accusingly.

Adam was trying to restart his brain. "I'm drinking whiskey," he eventually stuttered out.

"Don' drink that anymore," Kris ordered, wobbling a little, "makes your mouth taste like shoes."

Adam was torn between hysterical laughter and wanting to know just when Kris had eaten shoes. He settled for, "I'll take that into consideration."

Kris blinked owlishly. "You do that," he said and patted Adam's crotch genially, "cos guys don't like guys' mouths tasting like shoes."

Adam was frozen. Kris carried on patting his cock and it was getting a little excited. Not that it took much when Kris was around. "Kris?" Adam asked and Kris looked up. "You're fondling me," he told him.

"You feel nice," Kris told him and started rubbing. Adam let out a little squeak and grabbed his wrist.

"Okay baby, no more teasing the glambulge," he told him.

Kris' bottom lip jutted out but he subsided against Adam with a sigh and picked up his beer. "Adam?" he asked a minute later and Adam closed his eyes, drunk Kris was going to put him in an institution.

"Yeah, baby?" he replied.

"I love you," Kris told him confidently and promptly threw up on Adam's new $500 boots.

"I hate you," Adam sighed and half dragged, half carried him to the bathroom.

An hour and a lot of scrubbing later, Kris was in bed and the guests were leaving, most of them heading merrily for clubs or other parties.

"Leave the puppy and come and play," Josh cajoled.

"I can't," Adam groaned, "he might throw up again and then choke to death in his own puke." Josh made a feeble sound and turned green.

"You sure know how to clear a room, petal," Brad told him as he kissed him goodbye. He leaned in and said, "Just an FYI, your straight boyfriend," his perfectly plucked eyebrows rose, "he's not so straight."

Adam shoved him out the door and leaned back against it with a sigh. "I am so fucked," he whispered.

He made sure that a glass of water and two aspirin were on the table next to Kris' bed and flopped into bed after taking off his make up and throwing out his boots with a tragic moan.

He woke up with Kris draped over him.

"Mornin'," Kris mumbled into his neck.

"Hi there," Adam greeted. It was the first time in four months that Kris had crawled in next to him. It was the first time Kris had not stayed on his side of the bed. It was not the first time Adam had woken up with a hard-on that could knock a nail through concrete.

"Don' feel so good," Kris confessed to his collarbone.

"Alcohol will do that to you," Adam told him carefully, lying as still as possible. He felt like one of those Animal Planet hosts watching a skittish creature from a hide.

"Wasn' alcohol," Kris informed him, "was fuckin' Brad an' his fuckin' green drinks."

Adam stifled a laugh. He'd learned, from experience, that anything Brad made him drink was going to leave him comatose, paralysed or both. "Poor baby," he said.

"I can tell you don' mean that," Kris accused him, damp breath ghosting on his skin. Adam tried to suppress the shiver.

"I so do," he assured him, "I have been on the receiving end of a Brad drink hangover. I feel your pain." And a not so little something else he thought slightly wildly.

"I hate Brad," Kris said, voice rough.

"No you don't," Adam said and rubbed his hand in lazy circles over Kris' back. "So, what's a boy like you doing in a bed like this?" he asked lightly.

Adam felt the lightest of kisses in the hollow of his throat. "Missed you," Kris said sleepily.

"You can't keep doing this," Adam started but then heard Kris snore like he was a tree logger. "Fuck!" he exclaimed, "that is so unattractive!" And, he mused morosely, if that didn't turn him off, then he was well and truly fucked.

He decided to go back to sleep and face the world tomorrow. Just call him Mr. Scarlett.

He woke up with Kris' fingers wrapped around his cock and his hips humping against Adam's thigh.

"Uh," he began and then heard Kris moan softly and felt wet heat spread down the side of his leg. "Oh for fuck's sake!" he muttered and shoved at Kris who rolled over and went back to snoring with a wide grin on his face.

Adam stomped to the bathroom and took care of his excruciatingly painful erection with a couple of angry strokes. This had to stop.

He went to the kitchen and made as much noise as he possibly could; banging pots and pans and eventually Kris stumbled in, rubbing his eyes.

"What's with the tantrum?" he asked Adam curiously.

Adam glared at him and pointed his spatula. "You need to stay in your room at night."

Kris looked at him in confusion. "Jeez Louise," he grumbled, "You always used to let me share with you."

Adam turned his back and concentrated on the omelette he was making. "That was before," he said quietly.

"Before what?" Kris asked in exasperation.

"Before you starting giving me hand jobs in my sleep and coming all over my leg!" Adam yelled and then closed his eyes. "Fuck."

"What?" Kris asked and Adam looked around to see him looking down at himself. He touched his boxers with a tentative finger and his mouth twisted in distaste. "Oh God," he moaned and fled.

Adam tried to feel a sense of accomplishment but all he felt was sorrow that he'd embarrassed his friend. He turned the plate off and raced after Kris.

He stumbled against the bathroom door and shoved it open. "I'm sorry, Kris, I'm an asshole, I shouldn't have said anything, you were sleeping and didn't know what you were doing and I'm just a girl and…"

Kris looked up and Adam realised that his boxers were on the floor and Kris was naked. "Um…" he said and started back away, the backs of his eyes burning with the sight of Kris Allen's glorious nakedness in his house.

"Stop right there!" Kris commanded and Adam froze. He backed up when Kris stalked towards him though. "Are you stupid or just not interested?" Kris demanded, eyes flashing.

"Um…" Adam said again, answering the stupid question.

Kris rolled his eyes and walked right up to Adam who backed away until the backs of his knees hit Kris' bed and he dropped down. Kris clambered onto him, knees on either side of Adam's thighs, hands on either side of Adam's face.

"You are the most clueless person on the planet, I swear," Kris told him softly and kissed him.

Adam squeaked and Kris took advantage of the sound and thrust his tongue into Adam's mouth. The kiss turned wild and filthy and Adam's hands found the butter soft skin of Kris' hips.

He pulled away and forced himself not to be distracted by the swollen, pouty lips in front of him. "What the hell?" he asked.

Kris sighed and settled in his lap. "Adam, I love you, I am in love with you, I left my wife because I am in love with you, I moved in with you because I am in love with you. I don't know how much more clear I can make it," he said.

"How much clearer," Adam corrected and then his eyes flew to Kris' when he realised what he'd said. "Wait. What?"

Kris shook his head and laughed. "When you said that your gaydar was broken, you weren't kidding, were you?" he asked dryly.

"You never said…" Adam stuttered and then he grinned. "You love me?" he asked.

Kris rolled his eyes. "Dani was right, dumb as a stump," he affirmed and kissed Adam again.

This time, Adam took charge and turned them both around so that Kris was lying beneath him. His eyes gleamed as he let them travel the length of the feast in front of him. "You've been fucking with me," he told Kris, eyes narrowed.

Kris shook his head and arched his throat. "Never, just waiting for you to catch the hint," he said.

"Never heard of words?" Adam asked and accepted the offering. He put his teeth on that soft skin and bit down, marking him clearly. Then he licked the bite and felt Kris go boneless beneath him with a groan.

"Do that again," Kris told him hoarsely. Adam obeyed.

Kris' hands came up under Adam's t-shirt and scrabbled at it, shoving it up. "One of us is over-dressed," he said and Adam obligingly let him tug it over his head and toss it to the floor.

Adam wriggled so that his hips slipped between Kris' thighs. Kris' breath hitched and his legs came up and around Adam's waist. Adam tilted his hips so that his cock rubbed roughly against Kris'. The fabric of his sweatpants felt rough against his sensitive skin so the whimper that escaped Kris' throat was perfectly understandable.

"Stop," Kris panted and Adam did. It hurt like hell, but he stopped. Kris pried his eyes open and Adam took a moment to appreciate the glazed expression.

"Too much?" he asked softly.

Kris shook his head. "No, but before I put out like a slut on her first date, isn't there something you want to tell me?"

Adam swivelled his hips and watched as Kris' eyes went blank and rolled back in his head. "What do you want me to say, baby?" he whispered, "should I tell you that you're the most gorgeous fucking thing I've ever seen and if I can't have you right now then I just might die?" He bent down and suckled at Kris' ear lobe.

"Or should I tell you that I've had a hard-on for you since the first time we met?" he asked as he moved one hand slowly down the smooth skin of Kris' side and then over his belly to where coarse hair led the way to pleasure.

"Or maybe I should tell you that you are the cockiest tease in the history of the world and have made my life a misery for nearly two years," he murmured, sucking kisses down Kris' chest until he reached the same spot his hand lay.

"Adam," Kris whined and shunted his hips up and made his wants clearly known.

"Then again," Adam said musingly, his hand dropping to the hard jut of Kris' cock, "perhaps I should tell you that it's been killing me watching you come back to life again and knowing that you'd be moving on without me."

"Please," Kris gasped and Adam ran his thumb over the leaking head of Kris' cock. He let go and lifted his thumb to Kris' mouth, rubbed the salty liquid across his lips.

"That's you, baby," he told him softly as Kris' mouth dropped open and he started shaking. "Taste what I do to you."

"I hate you," Kris gasped as he dug his fingers into Adam's shoulders.

Adam laughed, let the sound breathe over Kris' dick and then he licked the head once. "I suppose, with you in this rather compromising position, I should tell you that I want to fuck you forever." He took Kris in his mouth and sucked hard, tongue finding the slit, fingers wrapped around hard heat.

Kris shuddered and shouted as he came.

Adam pulled back, still half-dressed and utterly wrecked as he looked down at Kris in disbelief. "How are you real?" he asked and shimmied back up to give him a hot, nasty kiss that tasted of salt and bitter and Kris.

"I really, really hate you," Kris told him, eyes still closed and trembling.

"I know, baby," Adam assured him and cuddled him close. Kris sighed and snuggled up, draping an arm over Adam's waist.

"What about you?" he asked, voice like sandpaper.

Adam laughed a little helplessly. "Taken care of," he told him and Kris looked down and saw the front of his sweatpants damp and stained.

"Really?" he asked, grinning.

"Fucker," Adam grimaced and wriggled out of the disgusting pants. He sighed as he and Kris lay together, sticky, sweaty and pretty nasty but it was pretty much the most perfect moment in the history of ever.

"So, about that love thing," Kris asked and Adam kissed him quickly. Kris batted him away. "Stop trying to distract me, man!" he said.

Adam flopped back on the pillows with a sigh. "Fine, talk," he muttered.

Kris lifted himself onto his elbow and stared at Adam. "_I'm_ the one who wants to talk about feelings and you're pouting and a member of the avoidance police? Seriously?" he asked.

Adam grunted.

"Adam, I want to be with you, as long as you want me," Kris told him earnestly. "I'd prefer that time to be forever or at least until you're old and senile and I can put you away in a home because I will not put an adult diaper on you."

Adam scowled.

"I love you, I want you, I need you, I…mmmf."

Adam kissed him.

"Shut up, for fuck's sake," Adam grumbled.

"Say it, you fucking diva!" Kris insisted eyes hot and determined.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Because I need you to tell me that I'm not alone in this," Kris said quietly.

Adam looked into his eyes and the world disappeared. "You're not alone," he said, just as quiet.

"So why won't you say it?" Kris asked.

"It's too soon, baby," Adam explained. "I mean, you just got divorced and I'm like your security blanket."

Kris snorted. "Where were you when I was growing up?" he laughed, "I could have used a blanket that gave great head."

Adam snorted too and then they were giggling together. Eventually they calmed down and Adam said, "I _do_ love you, you know."

Kris raised an eyebrow and drawled, "We're naked, in bed, and you just gave me a blowjob, yeah, I think I got that."

Adam snickered again a little. "But seriously, Kris, I want you to go out there, date, have fun, do all the shit you missed out on because you were with Katy from when you were a foetus."

"You are an asshole," Kris told him conversationally.

"What?" Adam asked, "Because I don't want you to settle for what you see as safe?"

Kris' laugh was humourless. "In what universe are you the safe choice, Adam?" he asked, eyes dark with irritation. "You're the most high profile gay artist on the planet. You wear feathers and glitter and latex and codpieces, for God's sake." He shook his head and rolled off the bed. "I have loved you since I met you and I've been in love with you for almost as long. Don't tell me to look somewhere else. I don't want safe, I want you!"

Adam watched him stalk into the bathroom and slam the door. He thought of the past six months of Kris being here, with him, all the time. He remembered just how fucking happy he was, had been since Kris had moved in. He was an idiot. So what if Kris thought he was the safe option. If Kris wanted him, he was going to get him and never let him go.

He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Kris was in the shower.

"I'm a little slow," Adam told him. He saw the chocolate eyes glaring at him through the water.

"I've known geriatrics faster than you," Kris said over the water.

Adam climbed in with him. "Are you sure, Kris?" he asked. "Because if you say yes then I am going to keep you, forever."

"Adam," Kris said carefully, "I sat on your lap, naked, let you suck my dick, naked, came in your mouth, naked. If that's not an indication that I want to be with you, then I don't know what else to do."

Adam wrapped his arms around him and beamed. "I'm keeping you," he declared firmly and kissed him.

Adam had the perfect method of shutting Kris up. His tongue was useful for many things. He'd have to show Kris the trick with the cherry stem one day.

_   
**Hope Whispers "Try it one more Time"**   
_

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://dansetheblues.livejournal.com/profile)[**dansetheblues**](http://dansetheblues.livejournal.com/) because she is amazing &amp; generous &amp; keeps feeding my addiction without wanting anything in return. I &lt;3 you bb – you don't know how much!!! No beta – inspired by the events of 22.5.10 but hey…it's a future fic so let's pretend I'm psychic! Which I totally am.


End file.
